


Death and his Maiden

by RipperBlackstaff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/pseuds/RipperBlackstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death!Gold and Maiden!Belle. </p><p>Death falls in love, and doesn't quite understand what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the beginning of everything, at the birth of consciousness, three Beings emerged.

 

There was Life, who created everything.

 

There was Time, who gave value to what Life had made by making them temporary.

 

There was Death, who ended the creations, allowing Life to create more, and giving them eternal rest. 

 

Death had made himself three little brothers to spread his hold over Life's work.

War, Famine, and the youngest, Conquest who had decided to step out of his brother War's shadow and had renamed himself Pestilence. 

 

Everything else, it was details. Heaven, Hell, Angels, Satan... Details to make the life of those three Beings easier. Mankind had decided to call Life their God, somehow.

 

It didn't matter to Death. What he liked was the natural order of things. Life Created, Time Decayed, Death Ended. It was satisfying, it was his, ironically, his life. 

 

Year was 1349 in France. It was a period of time full of himself, as Death liked to think.

Pestilence was ravaging the country and the continent with Black Plague, War was making sure the war started twelve years before would last more than a century, and Famine made crops rot on their roots.

Death and the newly appointed reapers were.. busy, to say the least. 

 

He was currently in Rouen. Humans were calling this time of year Spring, although the air didn't smell like blooming flowers. It was smelling like rot, burning bodies, human agony... He didn't draw any pleasure from that, unlike Pestilence. 

Death had seen it all and was kinda blasé about epidemies, but somehow, his brothers hadn't lost this enthousiasm, and it contented him.

 

He was striding through the streets of Rouen, amongst bodies no one dared approach, invisible amongst visible, no humans could ever suspect the most powerful Being in creation was walking among them, until he heard a little gasp. 

He turned to a nearby pile of bodies. It was a mound of corpses, with plague reddened armpits, and neck. He observed it and under a layer of decaying bodies, he saw her.

Two terrified wide blue eyes were looking at him. At him. Not through him, like humans did when he was standing invisible in their eyesight. She was alive and seeing him.

This was enough to get him to investigate her. As he came near, he crouched. He bent toward the pile of flesh, inhaling to find her scent, and here she was, alive and terrified and so blue. He tried to consider what she was seeing, to understand why she was so scared of him. He looked like a small middle aged man wearing clothes that wouldn't be created before 750 years -though she couldn't know that, had hair past his shoulders with fluff in his neck, and a thin face with big brown eyes and a bumpy long nose. And he walked with a cane. He didn't appear threatening. Then why was she more scared of him than of dying ? 

With a wave of his hand, the bodies above hers vaporized in a purple haze, and she appeared, wearing a tattered, and dirty dress that must have been blue at one time, but now was stained red and sickly yellow. The smell of death got worse, as if the smell was locked in by the upper bodies. He didn't mind, it was the smell of his brother.

The poor young girl had a pretty face, for a human about to die. Now that she wasn't crushed anymore, she appeared to breathe better and she nodded in thanks to him, the buboes on her troat preventing her to talk. He crouched by her side and stroked her hair away from her face. Death knew a reaper would appear soon to take her soul away, up there to Heaven, with Life. 

 

However, as their eyes crossed, he saw gratefulness in them. And Death realised this poor little soul was happy to die. Usually, he saw questionning, reproach in the eyes of newly dead souls. But she was alive, she was seeing him, and she was happy to see him. At that moment, her soul sparkled. It was shining so brightly he felt a lurch in his whole Being, and realised he couldn't give this soul to Life. 

He craddled her up in his arms, dropping the cane and in a flash, they were in a clean castle, in a room fit for a Queen. He laid her gently on the bed, minding her head on the fluffy pillow. He smiled at her gently, and snapped his fingers.

The transformation was immediate and impressive. In a second, the young girl was back to health, in a clean blue dress, the opposite of what he had seen. 

He scanned her soul and knew everything there was to know about her. Her name was Belle. She was a maiden, daughter of a merchant, about to be married to the soldier son of a blacksmith. She was his, now. Death would protect her. His fellow brothers would protect her. He felt in his hand his familiar cane appear and he ran the pad of his fingers along the engravings.

She gasped and looked around her with huge eyes, as if not believing what she was seeing, what she was feeling... She turned to him, those eyes, that soul piercing him. 

"Are you... Am I in Heaven ?" She sounded on the verge of panic.  
"No."  
"Where am I ?"  
"You're at the Dark Castle. My home."  
"Are you... Are you the Devil ?"

He shook his head to emphasize his answer. He didn't want her to panic, but he understood this Age of time wasn't the brightest. Life was praised, Lucifer was damned and he was considered an ally of the Devil.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Then... who are you ?"

Death didn't want to scare her more than she was. He roughly understood that if he were to tell her who he was, he'd send her straight in the arms of insanity. No, for now, it was better she didn't know who her saviour was. He needed a name. Glancing down while searching, he saw his cane, and the golden handle. A slight smirk appeared on his face.  
"I am Mister Gold."

He bowed a little. The appearances of social conventions seemed to appease Belle a little but her heart was fluttering in her chest like a bird in a cage, and he could hear every beat of it. It was... distracting.  
"I am Belle Messonnier, daughter of Maurin."

He knew, of course, he knew, how could he not ?  
Death - Gold - smiled at her, before bowing.  
"I know you are scared for now. But you are now healthy, and you need to rest. We can talk tomorrow."

As her back was turned away from the table by the side of the bed, Gold made a meal and a jug of water appear. It was simple, cold roast, a salad and an apple, but it was more thanhe knew the girl had eaten in a week. That was Famine's work.  
"If you turn, you will see a meal. Eat, drink, sleep."

He bowed again and turned toward the exit.  
"Mister Gold ?"

He took a second to understand she was talking to him. He stopped and faced her again, expecting her to talk. She did.  
"My family...? Are they safe ?"  
"I will make... inquiries."  
"Thank you."

He nodded and left the room.

She was smelling of fear and confusion, probably wondering if he was a demon, or the devil. He hoped she never guessed he was worse. He was The End, but he would never be Her End, for as long as she stayed Gold's companion, dying was not in her options.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence.

 

In the end, it was the absence of noise which woke her up. She wasn’t used to that. On her father’s farm, there was animal’s cries, her father’s shouts, horses hooves, carriages wheels… Here, everything was silence, like a tomb. Every one of her moves was like the bells of her church, echoing through cities and country.

She was clothed in a simple blue dress, totally improper from someone her social status and the sheets she had just slept in were silk. at least, she guessed it was. It was the softest cloth her work-roughened skin had ever touched. It smelled clean, it was still fresh as if she hadn’t slept in it for probably hours.

Belle had never felt so clean either. She had always tried to keep her skin as unsoiled as possible, but bathing in a cold and fast river was difficult and with all the work at the farm, she rarely had time to do it. Her skin was smelling weird too, pressing her nose to it informed her she was smelling of lilacs. Her hair felt funny when she rubbed her fingerpads to it. It was drier, and less sticky… It was… clean, she realised with a loud echoing gasp. She took a lock in her hand and pressed it to her nose too. It smelled of rose.

She was… clean, fed, rested and after looking the luxurious room, full of paintings and sculptures for ten minutes, she was bored. She wondered how to get out of this room and suddenly a wooden door appeared in front of her. She squeeked and nearly fell from the bed in fright. Magic. It was magic. Magic was evil, the Priest said. Witches and sorcerers, magic was the work of the devil. The place she was in was evil. She couldn’t stay here.

She cautiously opened the door and she was suddenly in a corridor, with armours on each side, heavy walls of stone with hangings depicting epic battles.

Voices, she heard voices. She crept along the corridor, hiding behind armours. She could hear nothing but the slight taps of her feet and the echoes of the voices. She decided to investigate. She was still scared out of her mind, but hiding would serve nothing and wouldn’t help her find an exit. So Belle swallowed down her terror and she focused on following the voices and not bumping into any armours on display.

Gold was aware of Belle going out of her room the moment she made the decision. Closing his eyes, drowning the voices of the other Beings, he could feel her little soul moving around and his lips drew out in an unpurposeful smile.  
"Death. You’re smiling. It’s disturbing."

He snapped his eyes open and glared at Life. She raised her teacup mockingly in a toast and drowned the beverage. Her blue eyes were sparkling in mischief, the colour vibrating with everything she was. He gave her a humourless grin.  
"Stop it, you two. Last time you flirted together, you scared me."  
"Oh Time, you are so easily scared, anyhow." Life mocked.  
"Not True" The Being weakly protested. "Which one of you took my mirror, by the way ? It has disappeared from my Realm."

Death sipped his tea and realised suddenly his guest had… decided to spy on them. He grinned and with a thought, he opened the door ajar. He had at first thought protecting her form his identity was better but as he was keeping her with him forever, it was better she knew who her protector was.

He sensed her resolve to find out about him, about his evilness and his magic. He could hear her heartbeat, strong and erratic and fast, and he didn’t have to look at her to know she was peeking and listening by the ajar door.

"Excuse me, Death, but seeing the way you dress, you can’t make me believe for one second you’ve never looked into my mirror." Time said, crossing her arms.

Gold looked at the other Being with a blank look, hiding a deep consternation. Of course, he had. He had never made a mystery out of it, he was dressing in 21th century fashion. Anyhow, who hadn’t looked ? Life had, and now knew exactly the moment Death would take over his new little creation, Earth. As a result, he was planning on making new planets so that the humans could leave and make a nest elsewhere.  
"Death ?"

He glanced at Life. Her blond hair floating with a nonexistant wind were destined to give her an ethearal look. He supposed it worked on Humans. Since they had decided to worship her, Life had become big-headed.  
"Why do you have a living human here ? I can feel one of my creations in your castle."  
Gold smirked. “Because I do.”  
Life gave him a no-nonsense and unamused smile. “Answer.”  
"Not telling."  
"Death !"

Gold cocked an eyebrow at Life. “Meeting is over.” He got up from his armchair and clapped his hands.  
Life got up too and leant in his personal space. “I will find out.”  
"Sure you will, Dearie, but I think you will find the way out first."  
"And my mirror ?" Time interjected.  
"How about you stop losing your things, Time ? You’ll lose yourself, soon." Gold replied with a fakely distracted but totally contemptuous wave of his wave of his hand.

Time grumbled and disappeared. Life glared at Gold. “I will find out what your plans are, for my creation. She’s mine to protect.” she threatened.

Gold just rolled his eyes and she disappeared. 

Finally, alone with his little Thing. He turned to the door. “Come out and say hello, dear.”

He motioned at her to enter the room, trying to appear as gentle as he could, which in his case meant “slightly less stern.”

Belle swallowed hard and pushed the ajar door open and tiptoed in, despite the fact Mr Gold was observing her. Now that the other persons had left, the silence was deafening once again, and every little noises she made were amplified and echoed. She could hear herself breathing like she had never before. She could almost perceive the air going through her nose pooling inside her body. It was overwhelming. She breathed out hard and quick to get rid of the distraction.

Mr Gold had not moved, hands calmly posed on his cane, in front of him. He was a picture of calm serenity. He was staring, his soulless eyes caressing her body. When he realised what he was doing, he lowered them. He just didn’t understand why this little human soul made him behave so. He had never noticed a human in the way he had noticed her.

Belle cleared her throat noisily.  
"What are you, Mr Gold ?"  
"I’m not a what."  
"Sorry…"

She lowered her gaze too, ashamed. Her father had raised her well, a proper catholic. A catholic woman to respect and obey men. This one had saved her, and she had insulted him. She sensed confusedly he wasn’t a man. Her logic, her sense told her he wasn’t one, but apart from being a miracle from God - which she didn’t feel he was - then he could only be a demon, or maybe Satan himself. It meant an evil being saved her, damning her for all eternity. She was damned because of him. She was a good girl, and it wasn’t her fault a demon had…

Before she knew what she was doing, she had taken two steps ahead and slapped Mr Gold’s cheek the hardest she could, his face snapping sideway hard, and the sound of flesh on flesh resonating loud and long.  
"What…" He started.

He could honestly say he didn’t see that one coming. He had scanned her soul, and felt only a deep confusion until she attacked him. He touched his face slowly, the cold of his palm appeased the red heat of her slap.

He realised he was feeling an emotion he had never felt before, in that very moment. It was surprise. She was terrified now, and he smelled it.

Belle was walking backward, backing away from the demon until her back hit the wall. Her eyes were huge and she had raised her hands, palms toward him in a sign of appeasement, submission, peace, surrendering, Belle wasn’t sure. All she knew is that she had impulsively hit a evil creature and she was probably going to pay. She fell to her knees and started praying. She prayed for God to send her angel, to strike this demon down and save her soul.

Mr Gold understood what she was doing, calling Life’s army to help. However none of them could enter his dominion. He allowed himself to go deeper into her thoughts until she realised what she was taking him for.  
”Ah.” He said.

He limped closer and Belle stopped her prayers for rescue and started praying for her soul and life. Mr Gold stopped. He grasped the concept of demons, and the devil, but all this was Life’s doing. He had nothing to do with it, and he realised that to keep her with him, he had to make her understand what he was, what he was really.

He backed off and saw her shivering wildly. He made a gesture and a roaring fireplace appeared not too far from her. She literally jumped away from it.

The horrible silence was making the fire roaring louder than it should. She sobbed out “Please, do not throw me into the flames of Hell. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I hit you ! Please, please…”  
"This is just a fireplace. It’s not the fires of Hell."

Belle just kept on crying, and Mr Gold, for a moment, wished he was out of the Dark Ages. All those superstitions were starting to get on his nerves.  
"I am not a demon, Belle."

No answer.  
"I am NOT a demon." He insisted. Hearing no reply from Belle, he added. "I am Death."  
"The… The horseman ?"  
"Yes. No. No."

He would have to have a chat with Life about this horseman thing. Life had totally gone overboard and had fictionalized him and his little brothers to portray supervillains in her book of tales for Humans.  
"I am not a Horseman from this book you’ve read."  
"Death is a Horseman, the Priest said."  
"Do you see a horse, around here ?"  
"He could be in the stables…?" Belle’s voice was unsure, and scared.  
Mr Gold just shook his head. “No. I am Death. I am that little second when you’re alive and suddenly you’re not. I am the One who Ends agony and suffering. I am the Reliever of pain, Belle. I’m not a demon.”

He looked into her soul and saw she was doubting. Of course, her Priest had told her demons lied.  
"Belle, can you read?"

She shook her head. He slowly walked closer to her, trying to look as harmless as he could. He made his limp worse than it was, and lifted a peaceful hand.  
"Can I touch your face? You have my word I will neither hurt, nor kill you."

The words were curteous but the tone left no room for a refusal. Belle gulped and nodded once briefly. Mr Gold approached her quickly and brushed two fingers of his right hand against her temple.

Belle gasped loud and was a bit unbalanced. She didn’t fall but she leant forward, hands on her knees to catch her breath under Mr Gold’s impassive eyes. When her breathing was back to normal, he waved in the air and a book appeared in his hand. He offered it to her.  
"Now you can read" he commented flatly. "This is the book of your God. Read it and see if I compare to these demons of yours or to the horseman. Let me know. A few rules, though. You can roam the castle at your convenience, but you must not go into the West wing, and you cannot leave these walls. If you have human needs, just explain to the Castle and it will help. If you want to talk to me… Well, you know my name. I will come."

Mr Gold looked at Belle with expecting eyes. “Understood ?” He asked.

She nodded.  
"Fine." He sounded satisfied. "I’m at your disposal."

On these words, he bowed at her and disappeared.

Belle opened the first page and read it. The words made sense in her mind. She recognized the letters, the words, and even the sentences.  
She walked to the armchair in the rooms, the ones where Mr Gold’s guests had sat in had vanished. Only Mr Gold’s remained. She sat, and read.  
Hours later, she fell asleep, curled up on it, and at her waking up, a wool cloak was covering her, and she had no idea whether it was the castle or Mr Gold himself who had covered her.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle had not seen Mr Gold in days. In what she assumed were days. From time to time, the fire and torches dimmed and she was taken of languor. Her eyes closed and when she opened them again, the lights were burning brighter and she was rested. 

She had read the book she had been given. It had taken time but she had read the whole of it and she had to conclude that indeed what was written did not fit with the image he was presenting her.

She didn't know what to do of him. She was... She didn't know anything anymore. She couldn't comprehend where or what she was anymore. She'd never felt that confused in her life. Was she even still alive ? From what Mr Gold had told her, She was in Death's Dark Castle. How can anyone be living in such a place ? But she was breathing, she got hungry and thirsty, she had natural needs... She was acting alive. Maybe she was a lost soul ? If he made her think she was alive, maybe she was behaving as if she was.

Belle gulped and closed the book, stroking the back of the leather. It was smooth, warmed by the fire. She liked that feeling under her hand, it left her skin tingling. The book was illuminated and the copist had left gorgeous initials at the start of each chapters. She wondered where Mr Gold had gotten it... Maybe he had stolen it from a dying monk ? Maybe he traded it against the monk's life ? 

Even more confused now, Belle sat backward in Mr Gold's armchair, the velvet of the tissu soft against her forearms, and sighed deeply. Her musings were cut short when her stomach growled loudly.   
"Excuse me, Castle..." Belle had always felt ridiculous talking to his home but the building always complied with her. "I am hungry. Is it possible to have some food ?"

And like each time, it felt both a miracle and the utmost blasphemy to see a warm meal appear. As she ate, guilt bubbled in her. She hoped her family was fine and was able to eat like she could. Mr Gold had told her he'd make inquiries. It was time to see if... he had. She couldn't stay in this grim place, full of bleak silence. She could literally hear her heartbeats, her mind had started to rot from boredom as soon as she finished the book. She was so used to chatting with her sisters, her father and her fiancée silence was unthinkable. 

Once her meal finished, the dirty pieces of kitchenware disappeared and Belle faced once more the silence of gloom. Her voice echoed loudly.  
"Mr Gold ?"  
"Yes ?"

She jumped high and fell from his armchair. In a blink, he was kneeling by her side, holding her forearm gently to help her up. This gentleness was so unusual even from her own family that it shook her to the core. Her family had always treated her well but the -dare she think it- tenderness with which her arm was held was... out of this world. 

Mr Gold seemed to realise her sudden uneasiness and pulled her up on her feet. He collected himself, hands poised on his cane between them, as if the cane was the wall of a castle.   
"What can I do for you, Child ?"

His dark eyes pierced her with intensity and she gulped. He was calm, patient, cold but his eyes... burned her. She swallowed again and cleared her throat. A cup full of a warm beverage on a small table appeared by her left and she stared at it like it was poison. Belle was still scared out of her mind but a human mind was made to make habits and she was slowly getting used to seeing magic being performed all the time by the Castle tending to her needs but seeing Mr Gold actually doing it without talking and with just a wave of his hand was scary - and impressive, somehow.   
"It is tea. A beverage drunk by people living in the far East. It is meant to soothe nerves, and appease the soul. It is not poison... If I had wanted you dead... Well..." He had a dry chuckle. "I wouldn't have saved you." 

Belle took the cup in her hands, it was a pretty thing, a design she had never seen before. It was white with a thin and elegant blue picture, like wheat draw by a child. Her cold hands were warmed immediately and she took a careful sip. It was perfect. A feeling of deep relaxation wrapped itself around her like a liquid hug and she sighed in relief. 

An armchair, the twin of the one she was sat in, appeared suddenly to her right and she startled. The beautiful cup hit the floor in a loud clink and both Mr Gold and Belle stared at it.

Belle jumped down and picked it up.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose !" She sounded terrified. "It's chipped ! You can barely see it ! I'm so sorry !" She sounded like she was expecting to be beaten.

Mr Gold looked appalled.   
"I'm not going to do anything to you... It's just a cup." 

His voice conveyed how much he was indifferent to the cup. He clicked his fingers and her hands were empty.   
"Dear... " He held his hands up in a sign of peace. "No harm done." He pointed at the little table and she looked up.

Two cups of tea, whole and full, sat on it. 

Belle looked back and forth between him and them. She nodded and sat up on her armchair and he sat on the new one, his cane hooked on the armrest, legs bent, crossed at the ankles. He crossed his hands on his lap, and observed her.   
"I'm sorry" She repeated.  
"No matter." 

He gave her a little smile and took his own cup to drink. She mirrored him and they sipped their tea in silence.

Belle was getting over her fright and more onto the annoyed side of life. She had called him to talk, he had kept her alive for no obvious reason, and now, it was as if his mind was locked up inside of him. Mr Gold was staring at the floor, eyes vague, mechanically bringing the cup of tea to his lips twice per minute for a sip. Her father had always taught her to entertain her guests, and she was feeling like she, the guest, had to entertain her host. It was an uneasy reversal and she was starting to feel bad.   
"Mr Gold ?"

His gaze refocused immediately, slightly curious but dreadfully dark.  
"My family." She continued. "You said you would make enquiries."  
"Did I ?"  
"Yes."  
"They're dead. But one. A Gaston, the cousin to whom you were betrothed, if I recall."

He had answered with no empathy, no sympathy, the statement of a cold fact. Belle stared at him for a long minute in total silence, in total shock. 

Mr Gold stared back, narrowing his eyes more and more as if trying to decipher her but failing. 

Belle's heart was breaking. And brutally, tears were pouring out of her eyes, loud and ugly sobs tearing her throat inside out, her chest heaving painfully.   
A second teacup fell from her grasp but that one disappeare into nothingness before touching the floor. 

Facing her, Mr Gold didn't move. He watched her cry silently, with deep confusion. In his long existence, he had seen billions of lifeforms mourning their kins, but none was twisting his insides as this little one was. He got up and kneeled by Belle, not daring touch her.   
"I can make you forget them, if you want."

The crying stopped abruptly.  
"Why would... I..." She sniffed." want... that ?"  
"To relieve yourself from the pain."  
"No !"

Mr Gold's confusion deepened.   
"I told you I am the Reliever of Pain... I do not wish to... erase your existence, but I offer to erase your memory... Why don't you take it ? You would feel better. Why subject yourself to that pain ?"

Belle looked at him as if he had offered her to become a demon.  
"Because they're my family ! Because I love them ! Because I don't want to forget them !" She started to raise up from the armchair to her feet. "Because I come from them ! Because I don't want to lose myself ! It is already so hard being here ! Because if I forget about my life, what am I going to become here ?"

At that moment, she was towering over him, straight like a vengeful Goddess and he on his knees at her feet, looking up.

He was listening with all his ears, with everything he was, trying to figure out what she was... She stared hard at him, then circled around him, and slammed the door on her way.

The Castle led her back to her room and a pile of books was waiting for her in her bedroom when she entered.

In the room she had just left, Mr Gold sat in the armchair she had just vacated, summoned the chipped cup out of nothingness and fingered the chipped part. He wondered if he had chipped her heart like she had chipped his cup, but even when trying to read her soul, he couldn't find any answer. The Castle was protecting her from his eyes. In any case, he hoped she liked the books he had brought her back from his travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an open prompt verse, so feel free to prompt me here : http://ripperblackstaff.tumblr.com/ask


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Gold stayed sat, touching the cup for an unknown amount of time, but he could feel she was sleeping. The Castle was still preventing him from browsing through her dreams and he couldn't understand why. His home was sentient and obiously very protective of his little pet soul. He was just as protective and it ruffled his feathers the Castle had decided he was something she needed shelter from.

"Death ! Death !"

Feminine voices raised up from the fireplace and two women and one man entered the room. Mr Gold pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He needed peace, he didn't need his Brothers. He made the teacup disappear, not wanting them to know about it.

War, an elegant woman in her fifties with cold eyes and cruel smile, summoned three armchairs and they all sat. Pestilience was annoyed and it showed. She was as elegant as War, but looked younger. She and War were at odds, as Pestilience - ex Conquest - had been created from War and had taken her independance, something War had not quite accepted yet. Famine looked oddly indifferent, he was bald, as old as War and looked stern.   
"Death ! It is not acceptable ! What you did is not acceptable !" Pestilience exclaimed. 

Yes, if he was human, he would have a headache developping.   
"What have I done, now ?"  
"You saved a sick person ! You turned a dying person into a healthy one !"  
"What is it to you ?" Gold asked, knowing he'd regret it.  
"You took on point off my score !"  
"I beg your pardon ?"  
Pestilience sighed loudly, as if Mr Gold was supposed to know something.   
"War and I ? Our competition ? One death equals one point. The soul you saved was dying from plague, it meant a point for me. Then what did I feel ? You passing by, and one point was deduced from my score."  
"Please, that plague of yours was a cheat." War interjected.  
"A cheat ?" Pestilience screeched. "Do you want us to discuss that one century long war you've spent so much time planning ? If that isn't cheating !"

And War and Pestilience started to shout at one another, leaving Famine and Mr Gold staring at each other. They were used to their bickering but it never made it easier to witness it. 

Mr Gold sighed deeply.   
"Stop this at once."

His low voice didn't stop them and Famine glanced at Mr Gold with sympathy. The Higher Being growled and waved his hand and suddenly the arguing was silent. War and Pestilience kept on shouting at each other but their voices were gone. After a few seconds, the ladies fingered their throat and glared properly at Mr Gold.   
"Enough. My little Soul is no concern of yours. Your competition is no matters of mine. And..." He got up and squeezed his fists. War and Pestilience grabbed their throat, and mouth open wide, chocking and gasping. "If you come back and think yourself at home once more... I'll make you disappear."

Famine got up and the three armchairs disappeared. The two ladies fell on the floor and Mr Gold released his fists to allow them to breathe better. Famine was looking down at them, shaking his head.  
"I'm going to leave. I feel life ruining cattle in South America." He bowed his head at Mr Gold and disappeared. 

 

War and Pestilience looked up at their older Brother and got up, trying to gather a much dignity as they could.  
"I never want to hear about you keeping scores." He announced in a stern voice. "Your... petty fightings are to cease. If I hear any reports of you going at it again, I will obliterate the both of you."

Pestilience looked about to say something but wisely shut up. She nodded and so did War.  
"What I do with the Human here is no concern of anyone. Now leave."

 

The two ladies disappeared at once. Mr Gold laid his hand on the mantel of the chimney and sighed, squeezing his cane in his other fist. He tried connecting his mind to Belle's once more but the Castle protected her again. He didn't know why but having had a conversation with her earlier had relaxed him despite the fact he had aggravated her, and now that he was no more with her, he was undergoing emotions not meant for him. He was feeling empty, as if his insides were twisting and it could be appeased only by being in Belle's presence. 

"Poor bastard, what have you done ?"

 

His spine straightened immediately and Mr Gold turned around to glare at this new unwelcome presence. Life was there, looking at him with pity.  
"You cannot keep the human here, Death... It's unhealthy."  
"I'll do whatever I want, Life."  
"I didn't mean it's unhealthy for her, it is, but I mean it's unhealthy for you too."  
She shook her head softly and walked up to him, letting her hand rest on his shoulder in a comforting way.   
"Death... Release her."  
"I can't." He was staring ahead, not looking at her.  
"You cannot go against the natural order of things, that's our law."  
"I will." He turned to her "We've known each other billions of years, Life. I've never requested anything for myself. You've claimed godness. You've invented religions. You're worshipped by your Creations. That soul up there ? She's mine. I've claimed her."

Life shook her head. "You cannot do that. You cannot keep her here. Humans... They need life ! They need sun ! They need companionship ! You can only offer her, sorry to say, but yourself, death. You can only give her darkness, bleakness, silence... Human minds are not made to be able to survive around you. She's going to go insane, and you'll make her miserable."  
"Leave."  
"Death. Please."  
"My name is Mr Gold."  
"You must end-What ?" Life sounded so surprised.  
"You heard me." He looked down, shoulders tense and spine straight. He turned to her, brushing her hand off his shoulder with a brutal motion and glared. The Castle responded to his violence by brightening the fire and shadowing the room. "Leave. You're not welcome anymore. Never come back without an engraved invitation."  
Life bristled, and frowned. "Anger does not befit you, Death. You've never been angry before." She shook her head and concluded. "When she's so far gone into your madness you do not know what to do anymore... Call for me. My door is always open for my Creations." 

 

She disappeared, leaving Mr Gold alone, confused and desperately lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an open prompt verse, so feel free to prompt me : http://ripperblackstaff.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Gold stayed after Life's departure in the Great Hall, contemplating the fire in the chimney. He was feeling empty, which he never had before. Before, there was contentment at the order of his duty, now he was lost. 

The Dark Castle had taken care of Belle just as he wished to do himself. Somehow he was glad a part of himself was taking care of her, even if it was just his magic and not his mind and body. He was going over and over his conversation with Life. "Humans need companionship".

She needed companionship. He had to find her a companion, so that she wasn't sad anymore, nor lonely. It never occured to him to him that he could be that to her. He wasn't thinking of himself as companion material. He had wanted her, he had taken her, and now he simply didn't know what to do with her. He made sure her physical needs were fulfilled but he had no idea of what her other needs were.  
"Companionship" He muttered under his breath.

He figured it would be better if it was someone she already knew, but he couldn't know who her friends were, as the Dark Castle was monitoring and forbiding his access to her mind. Her family had perished but one. Her cousin, the son of her father's sister. He closed his eyes a second to locate the boy. Ah there he was. He was a soldier and his troup was camping in Plessis. 

In the blink of an eye, Mr Gold was in the camp. It was as every moving troup camps, a heap of tents and of people. It was not King of France's army, though. Just a newly recruited batch of young and hopeful people, hoping to seek glory and riches and escape the shadow of the terrible Black Plague. Gaston Cocteau, who had left his family and fiancee behind, was part of them. Mr Gold appeared behind bushes at the edge of the camp, not wanting to create a panic. He needed to be seen by the boy to be able to take him away, so he willed himself visible. 

Mr Gold entered the camp, not bothering to change his clothes. The peasants composing the army would suppose it was the fashion of another country. Guards immediately tried to stop him, but Mr Gold worked his magic and they let him in. He strode down the camp, no one paying any attention to him. The mud of the washed up field they were in didn't stuck to his slacks nor cane or shoes, and he didn't slide. The bad smell of food mixing with body odors floating all around didn't bother him either.

He closed his eyes again, trying to find the soul of Gaston Cocteau, and to ignore the deaths of the soldiers. He could see, he could see them all dying if he focused. He knew the man laid out sick in a nearby tent would not see the sunset, and he saw one of his reapers at the ready to take him. The reaper nodded his respect at the Higher Being and resumed his watch. Unlike Life, all Mr Gold demanded from the Lower Beings working for him was efficiency. He didn't need parades, triumphant music and angel choirs. His reapers acknowledged him, seeked him out in case of extreme problem and that was pretty much it. From time to time, a foolish soul tried to bind a reaper to do his bidding but Mr Gold was always ready to rescue them. 

He arrived to the tent of the man he was looking for.  
"Gaston Cocteau ?"

Gaston turned around. He was a huge man, standing head and shoulders above Mr Gold, with thick long black hair in a catogan and dark blue eyes.  
"That's me. Who's asking ?"  
"I'm Mr Gold."  
"I hope you live up to your name and are full of it." He snickered.  
Gold tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "I'm coming on behalf of the Messonnier family."  
"What about them ?"  
"They died." 

Gaston opened wide eyes and seemed shocked for a moment. "What ?"  
"They died."  
"All.. All of them ?"  
"Belle... didn't die."  
Gaston looked down and sat down heavily on the floor. "God" He moved up into a kneeling position and joined his hands. "Please, God, Bless their soul, take them in your care, and let them rest in peace." 

Gaston launched himself into a pater noster, muttering it under his breath, and Mr Gold just rolled his eyes, insulting Life in his mind.  
"Belle needs you." Mr Gold started.

Gaston finished his prayer, and got up. "What ?"  
"Belle needs you."  
"No.. I'm at war. I need to go and make a fortune. When I'm back, we can get married, like planned."  
Gold frowned. "I don't think you have understood what I was saying. Belle needs you."  
"I will go back to her after the war." Gaston crossed his arms across his massive chest and glared down at Gold. "You delivered your message, Gold. You can go now. There's water if you require it before leaving." He nodded toward a jug on the ground.  
Mr Gold tilted his face. "You're not asking who's taking care of her."  
Gaston shrugged. "She'll manage. And obviously you care, so you could be the one."  
"I am."  
"Then all's good." The big man concluded with a snort.  
"Maybe she doesn't want to be united with in holy matrimony anymore."  
"Then who'd she marry ? You ?" Gaston burst out laughing. "Look, stranger." He poked Mr Gold in the chest. "You are old, frail, weak. Belle knows that if she doesn't wait for me, when I'm back, I'll make her regret it. As for you, if you lay a hand on my property, may it be her or the lands I've inherited by the death of my family, I will kill you."

Gold chuckled, not believing the nerves of that human. Sometimes, humanity disgusted him, and that was he case now. This man preyed on the weak, and he was considering him as a weak. Gaston Cocteau would soon know what he was and he would regret his current behaviour. Mr Gold froze a little bit, Life's annoying voice in his mind telling him she had never seen him angry before. Belle in his Castle was changing him. He sighed, knowing he had to do this for her. "You cannot kill me."  
"What ?" Gaston barked.  
"You cannot kill me." Gold advanced on Gaston, and poked him in the chest as Gaston had done to him. "I will have you be the companion Belle needs or I will dispose of you, and spread the tiny little particles of your idiotic body to the winds, and I will crush your soul before giving it to the hellhounds !" 

To his credit, Gaston looked scared. Mr Gold was satisfied, the boy might be smarter than he seemed.  
"We are leaving" The Higher Being informed the soldier.  
"I cannot leave the compagny. I have signed enrollment papers, I received coins. I have a future here !" Cocteau protested loudly, drawing attention from several men around. 

Mr Gold decided enough was enough and he laid a hand on the boy's chest. He felt in the palm of his hand the heartbeat of the human, how easy it would be to stop it, Cocteau's soul shivered and his body tensed. Gold was eager. Eager to rip this one soul out, and tear it to shreds, and he didn't get why. He evaluated and nearly recoiled in shock. The boy was a shrewd fiend with a deep instinct of survival, a real soldier and hunter. Mr Gold's upper lip lifted in disgust, ready to leave the boy behind but the voice of Life contemptuously saying he was not able to take care of his little Human. He slapped his hand on the chest of Belle's fiance and they were in the Dark Castle, by Belle's door.

Gaston jumped backward, hit the wall with his back. "Witchcraft !" He hissed. "Sorcery !" He drew his sword out and tried to attack Mr Gold.

Mr Gold raised a hand and the boy's uniform and weapon disappeared, leaving the boy in elegant clothes, unfit for his soldier condition and more proper for a young fashionable knight. "You will be quiet !" He narrowed his eyes in anger. 

Cocteau tried to attack him barehanded, throwing one huge fist toward Mr Gold's face. The Higher Being grabbed effortlessly the soldier's fist, blocking it in his open palm, and he squeezed the boy's hand. Little by little, Cocteau felt pain in his hand, crawling along his forearm like he had never felt before. He whined in pain, and the pressure in his limb grew so intense he couldn't help kneeling, trying to diminish the agony, Gold bent over him, face distorded in pure hatred. Then rather suddenly, the pain disappeared, and Gold was standing cold and collected once more. 

He didn't care for the boy, unlike Belle, he wanted him scared. He wanted him shaking in his deer leather high boots. "Belle is behind that door. She needs a companion. That's you." 

Gaston frowned. "I'm not a child to stay at a woman's feet."  
"I'm sorry, did you think you had a choice ?"

That answer was not what Cocteau was ready for. He stayed gasping at Mr Gold, clutching his fist against his chest.  
"You are going to go through that door, and be the companion Belle needs. Or I shall kill you. No... I will destroy you."

And with those words, Mr Gold knocked gently on Belle's door, and stroked the panel of the door yearningly with his palm, wanting to be the one to go through, but unable to be what Belle needed.  
"Yes ?" Her voice sounded so hopeful. 

Mr Gold winced a little, and gestured to Cocteau to come in.

Gaston opened the door and entered Belle's bedroom before leaving Mr Gold in the corridor. Alone. Once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle's back in the next chapter ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

 

Gaston found himself in the same bedroom as his fiancee, who was sitting in a recliner with a book in her hands, staring at him like she had seen a ghost.  
"Gaston ?"  
"Belle !"

Belle jumped on her feet and went to him. She laid her hands on his forearms.  
"Oh god, it's you !" 

She embraced him in a hug, actually happy to see him, alright not him specifically but after being deprived from sound, touch and compagny for so long, anyone would do, her brutish cousin included.  
"Gaston, you're alive."  
"Yes ! I am ! And who's the man outside ? He kidnapped you ? Did he hurt you ?"  
"No, of course not !"  
"I'm going to kill him for taking you out of Rouen, Belle." Gaston informed her. "You need to be taken care of by neighbours. Who's he ?"  
"It's complicated..." She didn't know what to tell him, actually.

So much had changed in her since he last saw her. She simply wasn't the same person anymore. She could read and reading opened her mind to so many things Gaston could not imagine and even less start to comprehend. Belle couldn't tell him who Mr Gold really was, after all, she nearly died of fright and Gaston was a brutal man but also a devout warrior. Gaston would react like a cornered animal and would attack.  
"Has this sorcerer touched you ?"  
"What?"  
"Are you still pure ?"

Gaston started to check her arms for cuts, bruises, anything. It made her feel uncomfortable, being handled like a chicken inspected before being sold. She jerked away from him, and took several steps backward.  
"Leave the room, Gaston."  
"Belle, has he touched you ? That creepy sorcerer will die by my hand."  
"No he has not touched me !'  
"You cannot stay here, Belle." Gaston suddenly decided. "We are going to leave this dreadful place and the Lucas Widow is going to take care of you, while I'm at war. We'll marry before I go and you will wait for my return."

Belle froze and stared at the man. She swallowed and for a moment, she considered her life with him. A life of hard work, which wasn't a problem as she was used to it. A life of being submissive, of having to obey him, and being reduced to silence each time he spoke - he'd speak for her anyway, and she would have to undergo his attentions, bear his children, bear his weight as he moved over her, his sweat rolling down his body, dropping onto her and leaving her full of his seed. And that imaginary life disgusted her.  
"No." She said.  
"What ?"  
"No. I'm not going with you."  
"You have no choice !"  
"I do, Gaston. From now on, I do." Belle stood firm and as tall as she could - a tiny thing compared to him. "And I will not come with you. I will not... be your wife !" 

Belle had read a good hundred of books from all over the world and had seen about the way women had been respected and treated in old and disappeared cultures. And Belle wanted that too, and she knew she wasn't about to submit to Gaston.  
"Your parents wanted that ! They are dead, how can you disgrace them by refusing to respect their last wish ?"

Belle just shook her head. "I don't want to disgrace myself by marrying you."

She crossed her arms. Gaston looked at her, red-faced and couldn't think of any smart reply. Belle was frowning hard and Gaston was unused to the kind of women Belle seemed to be, now, he didn't understand them and as any brutish uneducated men, what he didn't understand was dangerous and to be destroyed. In his eyes, Belle was damned, corrupted by Mr Gold, the demon sorcerer and it was an act of faith and good to get rid of them. Gaston hit Belle, an open palm slap that sent her flying over her bed.  
"You demon ! I'm going to cleanse your soul, Belle !" 

He jumped after her and she almost blindly ran out, heart squeezed in abject terror. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Mr Gold was sipping tea from the chipped cup and hoping Belle was having a good time with her friend. Gaston cocteau repulsed him, but he was Belle's only family and he had listened to Life, for once. She was the specialist of Humans, after all. He sighed sadly and suddenly, he felt pain in his face, as if another Higher Being had hit him hard.

What... His mind connected to Belle's, the Castle no longer blocking his mental way to her. He closed his eyes briefly trying to analyse her feelings, his mind was suddenly full of her, full of her purity and he allowed himself to bask in it before another emotion took over his brain : her fear. She was scared, she was terrorized. 

He appeared in her bedroom, at this point not caring about conventions and he saw Gaston Cocteau straddling Belle and strangling her. He waved his hand, the half-witted jerk disappeared, leaving Belle on her back, sobbing in terror and pain... 

Mr Gold appeared by her side, kneeling, his hands hovering over her, cane fallen down. "Belle ?"  
She was trembling violently, nearly hysteric, crying loudly, sobbing... Tears were falling down her face, rolling fat on her skin, dropping on the floor.  
"Belle ?" The Higher Being repeated, not knowing what to do. She grabbed his hands and nearly crushed them. "Belle...?"

They stayed this way a long time, Belle holding Gold's hands to her throat and he mute and looking at her, letting her cry her heart out, not knowing what to do. Finally, the tears dried, her chest ceased to heave with sobs and she relaxed.  
"Is... Is he .. gone ?" She asked.  
"Yes. Yes he is. He'll never be allowed to appear again in front of you. Never." He answered in a voice that wasn't really his. It was as if his tongue was thicker and he really had to push the sounds out of his mouth.  
"Have you... killed him ?"  
"No... I can't."

Belle looked at him like she didn't believe him. He had to concede to her that technically, he could kill him whenever he wanted.  
"I could. But I will not."  
"Why ?" His little human sounded so suspicious of him, his chest feeling so tight suddenly for a brief moment.  
"The Natural Order of Things."  
"The Natural Order of Things..." Belle repeated.  
"Yes. It means I can't reap someone before their time. And it's not his. But when it is... I will go myself."

Belle nodded and let go of his hands, Mr Gold feeling as if he had done something wrong but he could decipher what. He sensed a disapproval coming from her but before he could explore what, the curtain preventing him from seeing into her mind came back into place with the severity of a chaperone. Mr Gold's Castle was way too protective of his little Human.  
"Will you be alright, little Belle ?" He asked gently, as nicely as he could, he showed her his palms, in a sign of peaceful appeasement. Fear in her eyes when she was looking at him was not acceptable.

She nodded and looked at him. "My face hurts"  
"You have a bruise" He answered softly.  
"Oh. He did this."  
"I'm sorry, I thought being with someone you know would please you."  
"It did.. but he wanted to marry me and made me wait at home while he was away, with an old deaf widow."

Mr Gold frowned hard. "What happened ?"  
"I said no." A silence. "And he didn't like the answer."  
"He hurt you." The Higher Being growled.  
"He did. He said he would exorcised me, that I must be possessed and that in death I would find peace."

Mr Gold glanced down and back at her, looking sad suddenly. "I can promise you that in his death, he will not find peace. As for you.. You won't find death at all."  
"Mr Gold..."

He waved his hand and she found herself tucked into bed. Mr Gold was not looking at her out of some sense of decency, she had not given him the right to look at her.  
"I'm going to talk with your cousin." He said.  
"Are you going to hurt him ?"  
"I don't know." He answered after a silence. "Rest, dear Belle."  
"Alone ?"  
"It seems you're safer this way." He turned his back on her and opened the door. He could wish himself away but some sense of normalcy could help her stay calm. She had been quite shaken today. Just before leaving, he murmured and only the stern silence of the Castle allowed her to hear him. "I'm sorry."  
"Why ?"  
"I can't heal you."  
"Yet you healed me from worse..." she countered. There was a question in her voice.  
"That's the problem. I can only heal wounds in which death is the way out."  
"You mean that if he had wounded me enough, that he had beaten me to death, you could have healed me ?"  
"Yes" Mr Gold confirmed. "Temporary wounds given to a Human by another Human is out of my reach..."  
"You're Death. You have a lot of.. habilities."  
He snorted. "I cannot Create. I cannot... create healthy flesh to replace the wounded ones."

He sounded pained of that fact. "I'm sorry, Belle." He added and left the room. He strode down the corridor and as he walked, he was fading, going to take care of Gaston Cocteau.

Belle sat back in her bed, and wrapped her arms around her knees, sad-faced, and pain echoing in her face and body. Tears started to run down her face, the only sound around her being her sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr Gold strode into the room, cane in hand, in which he kept Gaston, a dark cell in the dungeon, the worst he could summon. It was full of slimy bugs, voracious rats and hungry spiders. The moment he made his way inside, the vermins disappeared and Cocteau was left standing in a fighting stance. He looked exhausted and Mr Gold smirked a little.

"Mr Cocteau, we have to talk."

Mr Gold summoned a chair and sat comfortably in it, imperial down to his nails. Cocteau growled and relaxed his stance, though he stayed alert and at the ready.  
"Sorcerer" he hissed. "Demon !"  
"You are repeating yourself, Mr Cocteau. And I assume you have nothing smarter to say, we will proceed."  
"Are you going to kill me ?"  
"No."

Cocteau looked surprised. "LIAR ! Demon !"   
He moved to attack Gold but the Higher Being pointed at Gaston and he froze as he was, half running, right fist high and left fist in front of his chest.

Mr Gold got up and circled around Cocteau, observing him from every angles.   
"I don't see it." He commented.

Cocteau puffed his chest up unpurposely. "I beg your pardon ?"  
"From your memories, I can see the ladies like you. I don't get it. Fortunately Belle doesn't like it and" Mr Gold's eyes became very piercing at that moment. "And you know it" The Higher Being smirked. "You don't like her. Good."

Gaston drew himself to his full weight and width. "What I think of her is my business, Demon !"  
"I am not a demon !" Mr Gold snapped. "I am more"  
"The Devil !" Cocteau's eyes widened in fear and surprise.  
Gold rolled his eyes, exasperated, and grunted in frustration. He waved his hand, not caring what the big ox was thinking of him.   
"I will not kill you today."  
"My faith is pure ! Your evilness can not touch me ! Oh Lord up high-"

And the soldier launched himself into a loud prayer for the safety of his soul and the rescue of Belle's, her poor soul being damned and lost to him already, but as she was a woman, it was no surprise her soul was weaker than his. 

Mr Gold's hand twitched on his cane, and the Higher Being, who could End a human with a thought, felt like giving a beating with his cane was a good idea. He waved his hand again and the voice of the man was turned off. The soldier glared at him. 

Mr Gold said "I will not kill you today. Actually I'm going to send you right back where I took you."

Gaston widened his eyes, not expecting that. He had expected a fight to the death and a painful death.  
"However," Mr Gold continued "You will suffer. War will follow your life. You will never know a moment of peace again. You will battle, and every second of your miserable little existence shall be haunted by my spirit. And when your time comes... I will come myself."   
He winked at Cocteau, and with a cocky smile and the click of his fingers, the boy was sent back where he came from. 

War appeared, looking confused and surprised.   
"You summoned me, Death." She said.  
"Can you feel the soul of the man who was there ?"  
She took a big sniff. "Yes."  
Mr Gold nodded. "Good. Then follow him like a shadow. I don't want him to know peace anymore, ever. "  
War nodded in acknowledgement. "Fine, Death."  
"I don't answer to that name anymore."  
"Mr Gold." She said.  
Mr Gold flashed an approbating smile, a stern look in his eyes. "He's mine to reap."  
"Are you sure this soul is worth you leaving the Dark Castle and your little Human ?"  
"Yes." He answered in a growl.

War looked at him with something akin to sorrow. "You know... Don't dig too much into your human emotions.. it could be dangerous, too much of it."

A cane nearly decapitated her. It would have had she not disappeared. 

Mr Gold disappeared and he reappeared at Belle's door. His hand ghosted over the wooden panel for a second. And he knocked.

And he went in.


	8. Chapter 8

Belle sat up in her bed when she heard the door opening. Mr Gold's head peaked and he smiled as softly as he could to her. Belle's tears had dried a few minutes ago, but her eyes were puffy and her face and throat hurt like they never had before.   
"I'm sorry to come in... It's not.. proper... but I thought... you might enjoy... not being alone."

Ah, Belle noticed with a little inner jolt he must have noticed her questionning of being left alone. Despite him declaring it was better if she stayed alone, here he was, on her territory looking shy, which didn't go with his status of Higher Being. A plate of biscuits and a cup full of tea appeared on her nightstand.   
"It's a tea to relieve your pain. It comes from an Eastern country, called China." He said shyly.  
"I read about them. They've started to build a wall around their country, to prevent enemies from coming in..."  
"And the people from leaving" Mr Gold finished, looking down, his voice a bit lost. "Yes, a far away country..."  
"I wish to see it, one day." Belle declared in a firm voice.

Mr Gold looked hurt at this sentence. "Yes I imagine you would." He swallowed loudly, and half turned to depart. "I shall leave you to your tea."  
"No wait !'

Mr Gold froze where he stood and tilted his head to look at her.   
"Thank you. Thank you for saving me." She said after a long minute of observing him.   
"It's... no matter. Nothing bad should happen to you. I thought seeing someone familiar would appease you. I guess... your stay here isn't one of the most pleasant."  
"Oh.. I have books now. It... allows me to... well, not be alone."  
"I'm sorry you are. I will look for someone else. Is there anyone you wish to see ?"

Mr Gold sounded so eager to please her, a little begging, even. He knew Belle had cried, anyone with eyes could see it, and it tore his non existent heart to see the bruises on her face. He would do anything to bring a smile to her face again.   
"Mr Gold ?"

He looked at her, masking everything under a blank mask not to upset her. She didn't have to deal with his obsession of her. He had her here, that's what mattered. She was his Little Human, his little golden-caged bird.   
"Mr Gold ?" Belle repeated.  
"Yes ?" He finally aknowledged her.  
"What you could do, is bring this chair forward and have a cup of tea with me."

His insides made a somersault in his body. A click of his fingers summoned an armchair by the side of her bed, and he strode to it. He brushed imaginary dust and wrinkles off the lapel of his clothes, and undid the button of the vest before gracefully sitting down. A cup of tea appeared in his hand.  
"Oh it's the one I broke !" Belle noticed.  
"It's chipped, not broken."  
"You could have another."  
"This one is still usable, the chip gives it character."

Belle shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You could fix it."  
"Indeed I could." 

And Mr Gold kept on drinking from his chipped cup, and Belle's eyes flashed with amusement before lowering her gaze into her own cup. The tea numbed the pain and she hoped time would go faster for her to heal quicker. 

That had been her first brush with violence, and she wasn't keen on repeating the encounter. Belle wasn't naive on this point. She had grown up in a violent world, where anyone could die from anything, because of the Being sat next to her bed.   
"Why ?" She asked.  
"Why what ?" Mr Gold looked confused.   
"Why is it so easy to die ?"  
"Ah. The Question." He smiled. "Usually, people ask why they die... Most Humans are selfish... You're not. It's refreshing."  
"Stop avoiding the question, Mr Gold." 

Belle saw him tremble for a mere second before he straightened in his armchair and took a sip from his chipped cup.  
"Well... Human bodies are fragile. They're... strong, able to do great things, numerous things... But... So fragile. You breathe in a tiny, an invisible sickness and all the machinery goes down. You bleed, the wound festers, you die. It gets old, it dies. it is too fragile at birth, it dies. The mother is too fragile, it dies. If it is not as perfect as can be at birth, it dies. And that's the causes not provoked by humans themselves. Humans, are considered to be amongst Life's most perfect Creations. However... Humans are... too easily Ended. And that's a good thing, I think only rabbits and cockroaches reproduce faster." He smirked at that.

Belle wasn't moved by his last sentence. She seemed to think about what he said and answered "So, we must stay in a sheltered place to be untouched by the natural ways of dying ?" On her tongue burned another question, she didn't dare ask if that was why he kept her in this world of cleanliness and peace.  
"Age will still catch such a hidden human. No one can hide from me in the end. Dying can be compared to a leap of faith. You agonize, you hurt... And then you jump into nothingness... And a reaper is there to catch you and bring you to safety... To the absence of pain. It's a fall in death."  
"A fall in you ?" She said, smiling a little.  
"Yes." 

They stared at each other several seconds before Mr Gold looked away, and he hook the golden handle of the cane to his armchair to get his hand free. He stroked his thigh up and down absentmindedly, Belle keeping her eyes fixated on this hypnotic movement, up, down, up, down. She swallowed loudly, the sound breaking his trance and he cleared his throat loudly.   
"Sorry." Belle apologized.  
"Why ?"  
"You... You seemed lost in your thoughts. I didn't want to disturb you."  
"It's fine." He nodded toward her current reading, a thick scroll resting in front of at least two dozens of similar scrolls. "Is it any good ?"  
"Yes ! It's an epic poem about a man going home and living countless adventures !"  
"The Odyssey..."

Belle nodded enthousiastically, her face lighting up with a grin. "Yes ! You have read it ?"  
"I saw it happening."   
"Oooooh !"

She proceded about asking him countless questions about the ship and the crew, whether hospitality was really that strong... Belle regretted bitterly the fact her own century seemed to have forgotten human decency. To her, people needed to be helpt and greeted warmly, not rejected for being poor or different. To her, everyone could learn something from anyone. She didn't understand anymore how or why her people, even her own family could be so... close-minded, and she feared she had been that way too at one time. She regretted this greatly, for now she saw the world in a different light, all thanks to Death himself. 

Mr Gold was answering every single questions of hers, patient and thorough, even retelling little moments he had witnessed and absent from the story. Belle realised suddenly, as he was telling her a night Ulysses spent being chased by singing horses, that she enjoyed his compagny, and he should bestow it to her more often. 

Their tea finished, Mr Gold made the cups disappear, and impulsively summoned a red rose for her.   
"There. If you'll have it."  
"What for ?"

Belle had seen such flowers in shops from Rouen. Only nobility could afford them, and here she was being offered one.  
"I wanted to apologize once more for what happened to you." He explained.   
Belle smiled at Mr Gold, the bruises on her face aching at the move.   
"It's not your fault, you intended well."  
"Intent is meaningless, you're hurt."  
"It's going to heal."  
"It's going to heal" He repeated, staring at the bruises, or at her. His eyes got strangely feverish and he got up abruptly. "I need to go. I'm being summoned."   
"Really ? People can summon you ?"  
"Yes. In a country your world will discover in a hundred years."

Belle looked at him, not knowing if he was kidding.   
"I'll bring you a book back if they have such things."

She looked at the pile of books that kept appearing regularly in her bedroom. "Is it you who..."  
"Yes." He interrupted. "I will see you later." Mr Gold bowed gallantly, as if she was the important one, as if she was the mighty Being and he was the modest peasant.

He left Belle in her bedroom, on her own, wondering why he didn't get the hint she wanted to go with him.


	9. Chapter 9

The rose Mr Gold had given Belle had survived exactly 37 seconds after his departure. He had deposited it down on the armchair he had vacated and Belle had watched sadly its death, the deep red and luxurious green turning dry and black, then it became dust, leaving a stain on the armchair.

Belle waited two meals before venturing out of her bedroom. Mr Gold wasn't back yet and the Dark Castle was silent once more. She entered the hall with the armchairs and the fireplace. Without him being there, the place seemed even darker than usual, though at her arrival, the fire burned brighter and bigger. 

She sat in the armchair Mr Gold had sat in the last time she had seen him in here. She warmed her hands and feet to the fire for a moment when a voice cut through her musings.

"Well well well... Isn't that the little protegee ?"

Belle nearly jumped off her armchair, and definitely out of her skin.   
A dark-haired woman in her thirties, very elegantly dressed, sat down in the opposite armchair. She had a very smug smirk on her beautiful face but her brown eyes were those of a predator, cold and calculating.  
"I'm Pestilence."  
"I'm Belle Messonnier."  
"I know who you are, little Human. Not that your belonging to a human family matters now, does it ?"  
Belle answered with a frown "I beg your pardon ?"   
"They're all dead, and now you're Death's pet."

The young Human frowned, trying to deny the fact but when she analysed the situation, she had to conclude Pestilence was somehow right. She wasn't sure if she was still human, she was kept locked in and taken care of without her lifting a finger. Belle wasn't Mr Gold's equal in any way, and he kept on trying to tame her into companionship through books, tea and chats. She was Mr Gold's pet. 

"I don't recall pets having family name..." Pestilence continued with a snarkier grin. "Belle."   
Belle narrowed her eyes, feeling annoyed.  
"Oh my" The Being kept on talking. "You're angry. How human." She chuckled. "And I couldn't help noticing you were warming yourself ? How cute ! And are those bruises on your face ? Did you anger him ? Though I must admit, blue green fits you very well. It makes your eyes pop. Well, your left one, at least. As the right one is swollen, the effect is definitely not the same."

Belle frowned. "Stop this." She ordered, using the voice she used to make her father's dog obey.  
"No." Pestilence replied with an odious seductive smile. "You're no better than a little dog, who do you think you are, exactly ? Mistress of the Castle ? A guest ?" Her laugh crackled like a cup of gaseous poison to Belle's ears. "No... No no. You're the little stray cat the Master of the House feeds when he's reminded of it by the little meows."

Belle stood up suddenly. "I'm going to ask you to leave !"  
Pestilence leaned in, narrowing her eyes. "And by which right ?"  
"Mine."  
Mr Gold was standing behind Pestilence's seat, looking grim, almost snarling. Pestilence got up and circled the armchair to face him.   
"Brother... Back so soon. I was chatting with your lovely little human."

His eyes flicked to Belle before settling back to Pestilence.  
"I was coming to tell you about a proposal a fallen angel came to offer."  
"Not interested. Get out." He seemed to shake the hot anger and settle into a cold one. The room's temperature dropped and became icy. Belle started to shiver hard.   
"You should reconsider, Death. It is not like you to refuse opportunities to mess up with Life !"

Mr Gold waved his hand aggressively and Pestilence disappeared. He breathed in and out, not used to intense emotions. Belle's presence in his Castle opened him to feelings and he had to admit that he did not just feel the need to be around Belle and anger anymore.

He heard teeth chattering and he rushed forward, the fire in the chimney nearly leaped out of it to craddle Belle. Mr Gold wrapped a wool blanket around her shoulders, and tightened it, crossing the lapels at her chest.   
"Is it better ?"  
"Y-yes."

His cane on the floor, he kneeling at her feet, hands hovering over her arms, like a mirror of the position they were in several hours ago. To make it worse, the tensing of her muscles against the cold had awoken her pain. He was staring at her, and she looked at everywhere but his eyes. Mr Gold felt impotent once again and he really didn't like it. He knew time would heal her but... Yes. That was it. Time would heal her. He just needed to grab and drag the other Higher Being here to heal Belle.   
"Do you want tea to numb your pain ?" He asked. 

She shook her head fast.   
"Oh." He remarked, looking down, trying not to feel inadequate and failing totally. 

On her lap, her hands were trembling and he focused on that motion, finding some kind of solace in the repetition. However with her warming up, her hands stilled. Then she made fists with them and got up, almost brutally. She passed by him, nearly knocking him backward and she started pacing by the fireplace, the blanket still wrapped tight around her small form. 

He sat in her armchair, feeling her warmth seep through his suit, and he shivered a little. Mr Gold observed Belle. She was still walking up and down the room, fists tight, jaw clenched. She was angry, or she was behaving as if she was angry. He didn't understand why, he took good care of her.  
"What am I to you ?"

Her voice cut through the haze of his thoughts and she repeated her question. He swallowed and decided to answer as honestly as he could.   
"I don't know."  
"What am I to you ?" 

Mr Gold shook his head, looking sheepish.   
"I.. I don't know, Belle."  
"Do you consider me your pet ?"  
"What ?"  
"Do you think I am your domesticated animal ?" Belle's voice was sharp, cutting through his chest.  
"No..." His voice was sad and careful.  
"Yet you behave as if I was one ! I am fed ! I am entertained ! You are taming me with tea ! Why ? Were you lonely ? Did you decide to take in a stray human ? Someone with no family you could keep locked in in your castle ? And when you're available, you come and have tea with me ? Is that what is going to happen all the time now ?" She turned to him, zeroed in on him and advanced onto him fast. She towered over him, seemingly having forgotten his power. "You leave me alone here all the time and you go out, and when you're bored, you come back and you entertain your prisoner ? That's it ?"

Mr Gold was mesmerized by her anger, eyes wide, frozen under her. She was displaying her soul for him to see though the Castle was still blocking her mind to his. It was fascinating... utterly lovely. Her eyes were fiery, despite the swell of the right one, her teeth on display in her wrath. Mr Gold was... sucked in. 

However, his lack of answer served only to fuel her anger further and it appeared to confirm her assumptions.   
She straightened and he did too, mimicking her without realizing it.   
"Fine. I understood where I stand now."

She strode out the fireplace room, leaving him staring after her. Belle didn't go back to her bedroom but she started to explore the Castle to find an exit. 

Mr Gold stayed sat, having no clue what had happened, considering he had not really listened to her.   
"Belle ? Belle ? Belle..."


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Gold thought following Belle right now was not in his best interest. The Dark Castle was advising, no, forbidding him to stay still, to let her calm down. He listened - of course he did, the Dark Castle was reading Belle's mind permanently. 

The Castle weighed his mind, making him unwelcome in his own home that seemed more like Belle's home than his. Mr Gold got up and disappeared, reappearing in the jungle of what would be called Central America. The civilisation living there was actually sacrificing humans to the local Reapers, and it had pulled at his core. 

He observed the proceedings, the king cutting his own penis and queen grating her tongue with thorns to gather blood on cloth to be burnt, the prisoners having their heart cut off and their blood smeared on the idols' statues. His Reapers were there, collecting Souls. The ones seeing him acknowledged him with a respectful nod Mr Gold gave back. 

He needed to get Time. Unlike him and Life, Time didn't have a fixed location. Time didn't need to sleep, and didn't like closed spaces. Locating Time could be tricky, maybe even impossible without his own Mirror. However retrieving the Mirror meant going back to the Dark Castle and right it wasn't advised to him. So Mr Gold resolved himself to patience, and maybe luck to find Time. 

"Weird civilisation."

This off comment made him turn around. A dark-haired tall Angel in a human form was behind him, dressed in European tight closed off fashion. Bearded, short-haired, classical beauty, and exuding that off feeling Mr Gold got from being near Life's agents.   
"Hello Death." He said.

Mr Gold ignored him, knowing perfectly well that Lower Being couldn't hurt him.   
The pest insisted. "I tried going through your fellow Horseman, Pestilence, to contact you, but she couldn't get you interested. I thought I would go to you directly to explain what I wanted."

No answer from the Higher Being still.  
"I'm Lucifer." The Angel said.

That got Mr Gold glancing at him.   
"The Rebel."  
"Yes. Since you stole a Human and got onto Life's bad list for the moment, which had only me till now, I thought we could help each other."

Mr Gold sneered. "Help you... I don't see what I can do for you. As for you helping me, I don't see this happening."  
The Angel smirked. "Somehow, I think I can be useful. Pestilence told me about... the young lady. A mouse turned lionness thanks to you. She told me... you had problems. You beat her, she said. That's not how you seduce a young woman, Death."

The sentence was barely over and Luciger found himself slammed against the rough bark of a tree, powerful hands wrapped around his throat, choking him.   
"I did not hurt her !" Mr Gold growled. "I could never !"  
"Really ?"  
"YES !"

His shout drew the attention of nearby Reapers who, seeing an Angel with the Higher Being, got closer just in case. 

Lucifer smirked, despite the threat of his End facing him. "Then... Why is she not with you ? Why is she not clinging to your arms, right now, looking at you like you're her world ?"

Mr Gold dropped Lucifer, who massaged his throat, falling back against the wall. The Higher Being walked a bit further, rubbing two fingers over his eyes. 

Lucifer, having caught his breath, joined him.   
"She doesn't feel that way, that's it ?"

Mr Gold grunted and the Fallen Angel continued talking. "Does she like you, at least ?" Silence. "She doesn't."  
"She... was angry at me." Mr Gold confessed.

He had this pressure into his belly, this pressure needing to be released. It hurt keeping it inside, actually.  
Lucifer looked at him, worried. "You look like you need to talk about it, about her."  
"Talk... about her ?"  
"Well... That's what people do when they don't know what to do, actually. They talk with someone, exchange opinions and take a decision."

Mr Gold looked down.   
"Usually, it's around a drink, but we'll make do." Lucifer said, taking a seat on a nearby fallen tree. He extended a hand in invitation to sit by his side. "Death, right now, you need a friend. How about I am this friend ? I could help you this way. I know I can't help you against Life, power-wise, but I could help you with your little woman."

Mr Gold observed Lucifer, he knew that this Angel was the Fallen One, creator of the demons, and generally a pain in the rear of Life. He seemed friendly, inviting, even helpful - and he was the King of Liars too.   
"What do you want from me ?"

Lucifer smirked.   
"Help against Life, of course. Some people mustn't die."  
"You want me to break the Natural Orders of Things ?"  
"Yes" the Fallen One replied. "Don't consider this a problem, you've already done so with your little Human. I need 5 lives spared over the next year."  
"And that's it ? 5 lives in a year ? And no more ever ?" Mr Gold asked, wanting to clarify the deal as much as possible.  
"Yes. 5 lives in a year against advice about your relationship."  
"Deal." Mr Gold decided.

Lucifer extended his hand once more, and under the worried gaze of his Reapers, Mr Gold sat by Lucifer.   
"So tell me about her." The Angel asked.

After a moment of silent reflection, Mr Gold replied.  
"She's a flickr of light, amongst my ocean of darkness... Beautiful blue eyes, brown hair, a voice you wouldn't soon forget... Her name is Belle."  
"She sounds like an Angel."  
"Certainly not."   
Lucifer smirked more. "How did she get hurt ?"

Mr Gold told him how he had brought Gaston to the Dark Castle and how the soldier had hurt her. He told him the rescue and the punishment he had decided against Cocteau.  
"Interesting" Lucifer commented.   
"I gave her books... She... grew up. Her mind rid itself of the fake ideas this era considers true."  
"And did the mouse turn into a lionness, like Pestilence said ?"  
"A Lady Dragon." Mr Gold replied softly, admiration colouring his voice.   
"You got burnt."  
"Yes. Pestilence told her I thought of her like a pet."  
"Is it true ?" Lucifer pressed gently.  
"I don't know. How does one feel for a pet ?"  
Lucifer's eyes widened and he straightened in surprise. "I didn't know you were so ignorant about such things."  
"I'm the Higher Being of Death. All I know is ending Souls."  
"I see. Do you feel other things, now ?" 

Mr Gold nodded. "Bad things, mostly. Aggressivity... Anger..."  
"You can identify those feelings..."  
"Yes. I've seen them through the milleniums when I reaped souls. At the moment of Death, when I take their souls, I have learnt to know their emotions. Through them, I can identify them."  
"And what you feel for your little Human.. It's not one of those bad feelings ?" Lucifer asked.  
"No. It's different. It's there." Mr Gold stroked his belly. "It's... All I want is being close to her."  
"Close ?"  
"Close... All the things inside get stronger when she is close. It is unsettling, but it makes me want to be even closer."  
"Do you want to touch her ? Take her in your arms ?"  
Mr Gold squinted his eyes. "I... I don't know. I just...." He made a helpless gesture. "Close." 

Lucifer nodded. "Listen to your instincts, you want to get closer, do so."  
"I'm not sure she wants me to. She.. She was really angry."  
"About thinking she was your pet ?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmmm... What does she do, during the day ?"  
"She reads..." Mr Gold answered.  
"And..?"  
"She drinks tea. She eats. She bathes."  
"All she does is... taking care of herself and reading ? Do you interact with her at least, Mr I-Want-To-Be-Close ?"  
"I try to !" Mr Gold protested in a defensive voice.  
Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm not surprised she concluded she was your pet ! I mean... Humans need a purpose. Find her one ! Find her something to do with her time, something useful. And talk to her. Take her out. If she is in the Castle of Death, well... it's not a.. happy place. Are you certain she doesn't choke from gloom ? She's Human, she needs distractions, sunshines... All things being locked up in the Castle of Death doesn't provide."

Mr Gold frowned, and swallowed, his gaze on the ground, his cheeks faintly red. "Are.. Are you saying she's unhappy ?"  
Lucifer considered his answer carefully. "I'm saying all is not lost. It can be... saved. You said she was angry at you, right ?"

Mr Gold nodded.   
"Then apologize." The Fallen Angel said. "Women love apologies. And offer her to find her an occupation and discuss it with her. Then you summon food and you take her out on a picnic."

Mr Gold was not really at ease with Belle going out. She would be vulnerable, and it didn't go well with him. 

A buzzing pang hit his chest hard. A signal of alarm. His Castle was contacting him. He knew what it meant. The door to the West Wing of the Dark Castle had been opened. Belle had disobeyed him. 

He disappeared brutally. 

"And then you take her in your arms and you feed-" Lucifer stopped talking when he realised he was alone. "Damnation !"

He grunted and facing all the Reapers staring at him in suspicion, he disappeared too.

Lucifer reappeared somewhere on a hill in Tuscany overlooking a peaceful vineyard. He sighed at the calm and allowed himself to relax. Being around Death tended to spook Angels.

Tender arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.  
"Hello..." A tender female voice whispered in his ear, before her hands petted his short hair.   
"Life..." He grinned up at her, half turning to the Higher Being behind him. She had darkened her hair colour and it made her even cuter, he thought.

Life smiled at her Angel and let him bask in her presence for a while.   
"How did it go ?" She asked.  
"Oh... Death is totally in love with this Human, and he doesn't know how to handle it. He can't recognize the emotion and the Human gives him problems."  
"Did you... take advantage of the fact ?"  
"Yes... I negociated advice about his love life."  
"What did you get in return ?"  
"5 breaches of the Natural Order of Things." The Angel replied.

Above him, Life chuckled low and quite darkly for the Higher Being of Life.   
"Oh August... You're perfect."

And she kissed his haircrown while the Angel of Duplicity closed his eyes in happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Belle was angry. She had never been angrier in her life, not even when her father had told her she was to marry Cousin Gaston. 

Men were all thinking Women were less than them, whether they were Humans or Beings. Beings were even worse ! Her father had treated her like one of his possessions, like a hen to give to the biggest rooster. Mr.Gold thought she was his pet or his prisoner, or a mix of both. He looked blank, most of the time, or confused or lost. When he wasn't talking to her, he was angry. His anger scared Belle, if she was honest. She didn't want to have it directed toward her. She figured he wanted something from her, males didn't give favours like he had done to her without wanting something in return. 

She needed to leave. She didn't know the price she'd have to pay for her life yet, and she didn't want to know it.   
"I want to go out !" She told the Castle. 

For the first time, the Dark Castle didn't obey.   
"Fine. I'll find the way out myself !"

Belle explored the place, up and down, discovering thousands of empty rooms. It seemed the further she explored, the more rooms there were. Belle realised suddenly with a frown that the Dark Castle was probably expanding to allow her to explore.   
"I want to go back to the Great Hall !" She ordered.

A door appeared on her left. She pushed it open and she found herself back in the empty Great Hall. The wool blanket was on the floor where she had thrown it. The Master of the Castle was absent. Good, she wasn't up to another confrontation with him. 

Where could that way out be ? His voice rang in her head 'You can go anywhere but in the West Wing'. Why not the West Wing ? What was there she couldn't access..?

Belle was ready to bet it was the door to her freedom ! She nearly squealed from happiness and she left the Great Hall behind to find herself in the corridor. She had been to a lobby once... She had gone right after exiting the Great Hall and yes ! She retraced her steps and found the room she was looking for. Down a staircase, was a square white marble room with a round table in the middle. Four staircases led through four doors to different part of the Castle. She just had to find the door of the West. 

Belle figured the West Wing would be barred to her. The West wing wasn't the one she was coming from, so she deposited one of her shoes on the last step to mark it. She tried the one on the left, and the door opened easily, showing a corridor similar to the first one. So Belle made a U turn and put her other shoe down on the second step. 

As she neared the third door, a sense of urgency twisted in her guts. Her instincts begged her not to go there, the hairs on her arms raised. Belle felt aware of everything, of the golden glint of the door, of the cold of the marble under her bare feet, of every breaths she took. 

Belle knew this was the right door. The West Wing door. She swallowed and the noise was deafening. Finally, after standing there, she raised her hand and put it on the handle. She tried it but the door was locked. She pressed her weight on the panel and though the door rattled, it did not open. 

A loud growl rose behind the door. First, it was muted, then louder and louder, until Belle had the impression that the growl came from right behind the door.  
"Err... Hello ?"

A roar answered her. Belle took some steps backward, her insides coiling with the urge to run. Mr. Gold had told her she was safe here. Was she really ?  
Then she frowned. Her salvation was behind that door. And she wasn't going to let a growl defeat her. She decided to do the brave thing. She rattled the door again in frustration. There got to be a key somewhere, Mr Gold surely had it. She sighed and suddenly the door shook from the inside, as if someone had kicked it from the other side. 

Belle frowned and repeated "Hello ?"

The door was hit again, harder this time, making the whole wall tremble.   
Belle took a step backward when it happened again and again. Cracks departing from the door appeared in the wall, and dust fell.  
The panels shook harder and harder with louder and louder bangs, made Belle back off. Her back hit the round table. 

The doors broke, falling down and slid down the stairs. A black shape, full of heads and teeth, jumped toward her and landed in front of her. It roared again. She recoiled, hands raised in defence. She didn't dare look either. She felt the air move above and realised the thing was about to hit her. She jumped on the side and heard the table break. Then something heavy fell and there was only silence. 

Belle turned, breathing hard, body alight with the instinctual need to defend her life. A huge three headed black dog was down, not breathing, and Mr Gold was on its other side, hand still raised at the place he had touched. He was blankly contemplating the body of the beast on the floor. He looked at Belle. Concern appeared on his features and he limped to her.   
"Dear one. Are you hurt ?"

Belle was shaking wildly, and her finger also shook when she pointed at the corpse.   
"What- What is that ?" she asked, trying not to sound hysterical.  
"Cerberus... My dog." he answered calmly.  
"Your... Your dog has three heads !"  
"Yes. It had."   
"You... You killed it !" Belle's eyes fixated on him.   
"It was about to kill you." Mr. Gold tilted his head. "I told you not to try going into the West Wing ! It was dangerous. And there was a reason."  
"Oh god..." Belle realised the dog Cerberus could have torn her head off, had the Higher Being not intervened. 

The shock of her rash actions hit her suddenly and she fainted. Her last sensations were the noise of a cane hitting the ground and strong arms catching her.


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Gold covered Belle with the thick duvet. He had transported them in her bedroom and had laid her down on the bed. She was pale, nearly white, making her awful bruises stand out even more. He refrained from touching her more than necessary, the tightening in his chest worse from her being close. The rebel strand of hair falling through her face was tempting though. His mouth twisted downward and he stopped himself from reaching out to her. He summoned magic and the strand of hair slid upward on its own. Better removing all temptation before it became too much. 

His eyes racked her form, his hands remembering touching her, his skin feeling the softness of her sleeves and her warmth underneath. It felt good. Before he could indulge himself in staring at her, the Castle nudged at him a visitor had arrived and was waiting for him.

Mr Gold sighed, disappeared and reappeared in the Great Hall, wanting the visitor out as soon as possible. A blonde woman was pacing by the fireplace and turned to him when he materialized. He didn't know but her essence was familiar. It took him a second to recognize it.  
"Time !"  
"Yes ?" the woman answered arrogantly with a wink.  
"You've changed your body. About time you did." The corner of Mr.Gold's lips twitched.  
Her arrogance deflated totally. The familiar pure annoyance which was Time's usual stance came back.  
"I realised I didn't feel right in a man's body. So I changed my gender, and now I feel better."  
"Well, if you feel better, good for you," Mr. Gold answered, not caring about Time's physical changes. The Higher Being's powers and personality stayed, no matter the body they took.  
"I don't understand why you don't change yours, though," Time said. "Your little human must prefer a body closer to hers in age, and... well... Not a cripple. Why are you crippled, by the way ?"  
"To remind myself to stay humble, Time. And... You feel good in this new body, I feel at home in this one."

Time rolled her eyes.   
"Why are you here ?" Mr. Gold asked.  
"I heard you were looking for me ?"  
"I was."  
"Why the sudden... desire to see your fellow Higher Being ?" Time had the smile of a predator. "Don't tell me you missed me."  
"I won't," Mr. Gold answered. "You owe me a favour. I want to cash it in."  
"Of course." Time nodded. "What do you want ?"  
"My... Belle suffers from injury, of a non mortal kind. As you know, it's the kind I cannot heal."  
"The kind of injuries which heals with..."  
"You, yes." Mr. Gold confirmed. "I want you to heal her."  
"Alright. It can be done in no time at all."

The Higher Being of Death sneered and glared at Time. Behind him, Belle appeared, slumped disgracefully on his armchair. Time approached and kneeled at her feet.  
"She's pretty but in a few weeks, it won't be seen anymore. Are you sure you want to waste your favour on her ?"  
Mr. Gold nodded and Time set to work. She rested her hand on Belle's face and the other on her chest, above her heart. She closed her eyes, and mouthed words.

Belle started to blur. It was as if her body was vibrating through the air itself. Mr. Gold saw the bruises and the swelling reduce and disappear. Finally, she was left unmarred of any injuries and Time stood, proud of her work.   
"There you go, Gold."

Curiosity got the better of him. He had never cared for how his counterparts did their job, but he had to know. After all, it mattered, because it was about his precious little Belle.  
"How did you do it ?" he asked.  
"I fastened time for her body. She's now 3 weeks older. And we're even, Gold."  
"Indeed we are." He nodded.   
"And with this, I'll take my leave."

Time turned her back on him and started to fade away. Suddenly, she was by his side, looking down at the unconscious Belle.   
"And when she's old ?" she asked.  
"What do you mean ?" Mr. Gold sounded confused.  
"Well... You removed yourself from her. So, I imagine she can only be killed under particular circonstances... Natural Order of Things and so on. But... she's going to get older, but she'll never die ; at least not on her own. What happens then, when she's but a walking skeleton ? A living bag of bones, like in the pictures of the Apocalypse ? She'll fit right in with you and your brothers." Time chuckled mockingly.

Mr. Gold turned and violently grabbed her by the throat. "Don't push me," he warned with a low growl.  
"My, my... Someone is a bad mood, it seems. Your... time touching her flesh is limited, my dear friend. A few decades at most." Time snickered. "It's but a blink of an eye for you. I hope you enjoy stroking her bones."

Time vanished, leaving Mr Gold empty-handed. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Belle awoke, her spine and neck aching. She was slumped in Mr. Gold's armchair. A meal of meat and salad was put on the low table, a mouth-watering scent escaping from the plate. The young woman was hungry but she took the time to look around. Mr. Gold wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. She rolled her eyes and ate her plate with enthousiasm. A glass of watered wine appeared and she thanked the Castle mentally before drinking. 

Mr.Gold materialized next to the chimney and Belle jumped from sudden fright.   
"Hello," he said.  
Belle just glared.   
"Still angry at me, I see," he said in a voice tainted with what Belle identified as hurt.   
"Of course," she answered.   
"I..." He remembered Lucifer's words. "I apologize for the way you feel here."  
Belle looked at him with interest and surprise.  
"I am... not used to behave in a human way," he continued. "I try. I was told humans needed to have a purpose and I am sorry for not having understood this on my own." Belle kept her eyes fixated on him. Mr. Gold's voice, at first unsteady, gained in assurance as he talked. "You are welcome to find something to busy yourself with, and I'll do my best to accomodate your needs."

He talked very formally, in a detached voice, but Belle figured out he was protecting himself.   
"I could... if there was shelves, I could order the books ? Clean the rooms ?"  
"Yes. Fine. Do whatever you want."  
"I would like to go out."  
"What ?" Mr. Gold looked at her.   
"I want to go out," Belle said firmly.  
"This is not possible."  
"Why ?"  
"Because it is not !" Mr. Gold looked very agitated, and he moved away from the fireplace to start pacing. His body, lit up by the fire, was projecting long shadows over the room and over Belle.  
"Why ?" Belle repeated.

She straightened in her armchair, tense but ready for anything. He gave no signs of aggression toward her, merely pacing, looking panicked. She tried another approach.  
"Is there a problem if I leave the Dark Castle ?"

The way he froze and glanced at her before starting to pace again told her that yes, there would be a problem if she left the Dark Castle. Belle swallowed and looked at him.   
"Tell me, please." She told him quietly. 

He stopped again and looked at her with almost pain on his face.   
"Outside, you are not safe."  
"Well, you're here to protect me, right ?"

A contented smile flashed on his face for less than a second.   
"I can protect you from anything, Belle, but I cannot protect you from me."  
Belle looked confused. "Why would I need protection from you ?"  
"Here, you are safe. Outside, if I touch you, you will die," he answered as truthfully and simply as he could.  
"But... But I thought I couldn't die anymore."  
"Indeed. I can't end you with natural causes, but a third party could. Cerberus could have, and I can end even the most immortal of Beings. A little Human is nothing. I don't want to end you, Belle. That's why you must not go out."  
"You touched me in Rouen," she interjected.  
"You were already dying, my touch didn't matter anymore."

Belle nodded.  
"I still want to go out." Seeing he was about to protest, she raised her hand to prevent him from talking and spoke before him. "I trust you. I trust you not to touch me outside of this Castle." 

He stared at her, face blank and eyes wide, before nodding slowly. "As you wish," he whispered, looking down.   
"Where were you before you came back here ?"  
Mr. Gold glanced at Belle. "On the undiscovered continent, watching a local ritual."  
"Can you take me there ?"  
"Yes."

Belle got up and smiled at him. Finaly fresh air, finally the sun, finally something new and exciting ! She couldn't wait.  
"When are we leaving ?" She asked eagerly.  
"Whenever you are ready."  
"Now !"  
"Alright."

Mr.Gold focused and the air in front of Belle seemed to twist upon itself. It started to glow and turn until a vision of a forest like Belle had never seen before appeared in front of her eyes.   
It was deep green, luxurious, savage looking. Terrifying and exciting. 

Belle grinned wide and went through the portal, Mr. Gold following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Fluffy McFluff from Fluffyland.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an open prompt verse, so feel free to prompt me : http://ripperblackstaff.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
